


Separated

by Oswald4thewin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald4thewin/pseuds/Oswald4thewin
Summary: A strange and dangerous artifact is finally found by the DEO. What it does is a mystery to all, that is until suddenly one of their own is taken.Desperate, those left behind launch themselves into a frenzy to find the one they have lost.Racing against time and fighting against forces none of them can understand will they be able to save the one they love?And will they all return unmarred?





	Separated

**Alex**

 

   The DEO had been looking for it for months. The strange readings and radiation signature too dangerous, too alien, to be left to the public. They had finally found it, several aliens and humans guarding it. They had been subdued and apprehended in efficient DEO manner. It was quick, clean and perfect. So why was Alex still so upset she didn't know what this thing was? It was written all over her face, from her Danvers crinkle to the slight frown on her lips.

   "Why so upset, babe? We finally found it." Maggie kissed her girlfriend, trying to ease the tension that had come from the several week long joint task force search. Her response was a distracted kiss, a muttered response. Maggie knew her girl, knew this face, and it was clear Alex wasn't forgetting about the strange rock anytime soon.

 

         *                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

   They weren't allowed to touch it. That rule was iron clad. They also weren't supposed to be this close but Maggie and Alex  were both too stubborn and curious to let well enough alone. It looked almost like a stone, about the size of a large mirror, its color so black it appeared more like a tear in space. It seemed to swallow  light and sound alike, but it also seemed to give off a tremor of unnaturalness that left one uneasy. So that's where they were, standing in front of the stone when it happened. The smooth surface had started to ripple, like water after a pebble dropped in it. Alex turned away searching for anything to document this, a paper or ideally a camera, and Maggie stepped closer. It was so fast, one second ripples, the next tendrils whipping forth. Two, then four, then over eight, flying out at lightning speed and wrapping around Maggie with cold precision.

   "ALEX!!" The cry was piercing, frantic, and cracked at the end.

   Alex whipped around, her own cry equally panicked as she grabbed her lover’s hand. "MAGGIE!!!" She pulled with all her might. A cry ripped from her lips in panic. A rush of air behind her announced the arrival of her little sister but it was too late. She held on tightly but she felt as Maggie's hand slipped from hers, the tendrils pulling in their prize faster than even Supergirl as Maggie's last cry for help was cut off.

 

   "MAGGIE NO!" Alex threw herself forward, towards the rippling portal when arms wrapped around her securely.

   "Alex no! You can't touch it, it will take you to!" Kara's voice was wobbly with fear, but her arms much like her name were steel strong around her sister.

   "I can't loose her, Kara! I can't!!" Alex's voice was muffled as she fought the losing battle with her alien sister's strength. Giving up trying to escape, she reached for the portal, praying it would take her too "MAGGIE!!" She screamed, watching in horror as the stone stilled. "GIVE HER BACK!! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!"

   "Get her out of here Supergirl!" J'onn's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

   Kara didn't argue, easily picking up her struggling older sister, and leaving quickly. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed somewhere private for Alex to fall apart. Their sanctuary came in the form of a bunker room, simple beds and sound dampening doors for the emergency stay at the DEO. Kara carried Alex to the bed, still holding her in a grip that was just a little too tight.

   The blonde was afraid to look at her sister’s face, unsure of the emotions she would see there. "Alex..." She tried softly, unsure. "Alex, please talk to me."

   "Let me go, Kara. I need to go back there. Maggie needs-" She cut off, bowing her head to press her forehead against the arms holding her. A ragged breath was drawn in, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs that strangled her. Finally she continued, her voice small and uneven, "I have to get her back Kara, I won’t give up."

   Kara's hold softened to human strength, still hugging her sister tightly. "We will find her Alex, I swear."

 

    **Maggie**

   It was freezing cold where the tentacle had touched her. A cry of shock and pain escaped her lips before she felt the tugging. Then panic set in.

   "ALEX!" She had screamed, feeling warmth as her hand was grabbed and pain. There was a tugging, pulling in two as Alex tried to hold on and a moment of heart stopping horror when she was ripped away. She screamed. She might have said something or it might have been a wordless cry. Either way she regretted it instantly when she entered the portal, the cold that had wrapped around her was now everywhere filling her completely. It hurt, a blinding pain that sent every nerve ending firing. She wanted to scream but her mouth was full of the shadows. They tasted of dirt, rust and a sour muskiness of rot that filtered down to her throat and choked her. She was suffocating, the pain and the darkness keeping her from breathing in. hat little air she got was so toxic she coughed again almost instantly.

    She thrashed, trying to pull against whatever it was that held her but it was a losing battle. She was growing weak, the lack of air making her head spin dangerously, the darkness disorienting her. Maggie felt herself fading, wanting to give up,unable to remember what exactly she was fighting, when just as suddenly as she was taken she was spit back out of the darkness.

    Weightless, that was her first thought before she felt herself fall, pulling in a half breath of fear. Instinctively curling into a ball, she hit the ground hard, a guttural groan forced out as she bounced, hitting the ground again moments later and rolling. Some deep part of her kept its mind enough to cover her head with both arms as she continued her painful rolling journey before an abrupt and jarring stop. She froze, afraid to move too much, and focused on sucking in shallow breaths.

    With air in her lungs again, the pain started to set in as Maggie let out a broken groan. Starting at her head Maggie took inventory of her body, praising whoever might listen she hadn't died on impact. Maggie moved slowly, uncurling and testing each body part gently. There was pain, but nothing sharp and shooting thank goodness.  Though there were plenty of dull aches and the burning of various cuts. Content with her simple check, Maggie moved on to the next task at hand, finding out where in the hell she was.

    "Dammit Danvers." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention but unable to stop herself as she looked around. "This isn't good at all."

    The world around her was dark, no sun in sight but one, two, three(?!) moons in the sky provided a soft purplish light. Sitting up with a groan, the detective looked around more. There were tall buildings as far as the eye could see. It almost looked like a city, but none of the buildings looked like they had seen life for many years. The buildings were in various states of decay and ruin. Maggie felt cold fear pooling at the base of her spine. She could clearly breath, even if the air seemed a bit thin, but the blue and red moons clearly indicated she wasn't on earth anymore.

    Raising her eyes to the sky where she seemed to have fallen from, Maggie whispered, hoping beyond logic that Alex would hear her. "I'm still alive Danvers, so please-" She cut off, drawing in a sharp breath as tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. Breathing for a moment she finished, sending off what she could only consider a prayer to the only power she believed in, Alex Danvers. "Don't give up on me ok? I'll find a way home, I swear."

 

**Alex**

    Time had lost meaning, it could have been hours or days but all she knew was Maggie was gone and Alex wouldn't rest until she found her. Alex was vaguely  aware of life continuing around her, various agents reaching out to her with sad voices and kind words. She brushed them off, their voices not reaching her as she spent hour after hour studying the alien device that had stopped her world.

    Other voices reached her through the sea of grief, their voices distorted and barely recognizable. Winn, J'onn, James, and even Lena, which struck Alex as odd, even though the last was always accompanied by Kara's voice. Kara seemed like the only one able to pierce through the pain that had become Alex’s every moment. And Kara was almost always there, telling Alex to eat, to sleep, to take a break. At first the redhead had ignored her little sister, staying at her computer to work until the she had been literally picked up and carried away. Finding quickly it was better to give in, Alex did, eating without tasting, falling asleep almost the moment her head touched the pillow.

    She could feel the worry, it seemed to radiate off of everyone around her but she couldn't stop, wouldn't stop until Maggie was found. The rock was a dead end. She couldn't find any lore on it, even studying all the alien planets in the database. She was searching, yet again in the DEO database, only to yet again come up with nothing. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, the rage, the fear and the unknown that had all built up exploded out in a cry as she shoved the keyboard away violently. Her chair crashed backwards as she stood suddenly, gripping her head in both hands as her breath came out shakily.

    "Agent Danvers." The voice was deep, gruffer than usual, coming from the door to her lab.

    "J'onn!" Alex looked up quickly, dropping her hands and wiping at her eyes. "Sorry I just hit a bit of a wall in my research. It's fine though." She quickly righted her chair, her head down to hide the tears that refused to leave the corner of her eyes.

    J'onn crossed the room and placed his hand on her shoulder, the pressure firm and his voice soft "Alex, you need to get out of here. You've been cooped up in the DEO for-"

    She cut him off, her head snapping up, her eyes ice cold. "Don't don't say it J'onn. I can't.....I can't think about that or I won't stop."

    He nodded pulling her to his chest and engulfing her in his arms as he comforted his earth daughter. "We'll get her back Alex, I promise you. But you working yourself sick won't help her. Go, get some air, clear your head." He released her then, resting both hands on her shoulders and sternly said "That's an order Agent Danvers, not a request."

    And so, an unmeasured but still painful, amount of time later Alex found herself sitting at a table at Noonans. The coffee in front of her had long grown cold, yet she still gripped the mug in both hands. She was lost, drowning in the life around her, all her breath stolen away like Maggie was.

    Suddenly a voice broke through her dark thoughts, causing her to inhale sharply and look up, startled. "Agent Danvers? Are you alright?"

    Lena Luthor stood on the other side of the table, her face professional but her eyes showing more concern then Alex would have thought. Clearing her throat she acknowledged the CEO "Miss Luther, this is a surprise. How may I help you?"

    Lena smiled softly, "I'm sorry I was just passing through, your sister has me hooked on their lattes I'm afraid, when I saw you. I called to you but you didn't answer. I was about to leave but you looked rather upset so I grew concerned. Is there something I can help _you_ with Agent Danvers?"

    Alex was confused. She knew about the unethical friendship between her sister and the younger Luthor. But that didn't really explain why Lena was standing here with obvious concern in her eyes for the older Danvers sister. Finding her voice again, Alex fell into the age old habit of lying, "Everything is fine, I'm sorry if I worried you. I've just got a lot on my plate at work and clearly was thinking too deeply."

    Lena's eyes hardened, recognizing the tone as one she herself used on several occasions. "Do you mind if I sit for a moment?" At a raised eyebrow and a waved hand of acceptance Lena pulled out the chair and sat smoothly. "May I be frank with you, Agent Danvers?" At no objection she leaned forward, meeting Alex's eyes calmly. "I can tell something is wrong, I'm not going to force you to talk. But should you find something I can help with, please feel free to come to me, alright?" Standing, Lena reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. Flipping it over, she scribbled her personal number on the back before handing it to the redhead. "I hope to see you again Agent Danvers."

    She was walking away when suddenly Alex spoke, "Lena?" Her voice was raspy, unused as it was. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Why....why are you doing this?"

    The smile that crossed Lena's face was sad, wistful and tired all in one as she answered simply, "You mean the world to your sister Agent Danvers, if there's anything I can do to stop her from losing that? Well, nothing can stop me."

 

**Maggie**

        _Clink.....Clink.....Clink._ A familiar noise in the otherwise alien land tugged at her mind. Shaking her from sleep it caused Maggie to sit up abruptly, despite her body's protest. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, in more likelihood she had passed out but something different had woke her. It took her a moment, her eyes roaming over the land before it finally clicked that she would SEE. The sun! The sun was up and casting a brilliant, hot light across the land. It was different than Earth’s sun, much bigger and the light was whiter and it was...burning her. Maggie realized in a flash. She wasn't sure how long it had been up. She was definitely pink. Finding the open maw of a building close she scrambled into the shade it offered.

 

Once protected and sure she hadn't been too burned, Maggie took advantage of the light and inspected the land. It was the ruined of a city, a very large city from the looks of it. It must have been great in its day, even the shortest most decrepit building was over 3 stories high. The most important question was where in the galaxy was she? If she knew that, maybe she could maybe figure out a way to find earth.

    _Clink....Clink....Clink..._ There it was again, the odd noise that somehow seemed familiar. Eyes roaming the land again, Maggie finally found the source.

A flag, tattered and sun bleached, flapping in the dry wind that whistled through the broken land around her.  Maggie wasn't sure how long she was going to be here, as best maybe a few days, at worst weeks? Either way she could use all the resources she could get her hands on, and an old flag would make a good bag or even protection. Scouting out the most shaded path Maggie quickly crossed the land, eyes alert, until she reached the pole. Untying and quickly lowering the flag she detached it before pulling the rope off the pole as well. Gathering it all in her arms she ran as carefully as she could back to her claimed  building to review her situation.  

    Laying out the flag she quickly assembled all the contents of her pockets and reviewed. She had her gun, thankfully, and a spare clip of ammo. That, along with her phone, wallet and police badge made for a pitiful site. Returning everything to her pockets she wrapped the rope around her torso, arranging it so the clips for the flag lay near her back. Clipping the flag back into place she arranged the whole thing over her head to protect her from the sun.

    The thought of going out wasn't an appealing one, but she could already feel the thirst clawing at her throat. Sighing and standing, she looked up at the bright sky, "Wish me luck Danvers, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

 

           *                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

    The sun was even worse then Maggie had feared.he couldn't be out in it for more than a few minutes without feeling it start to burn her. Luck of sorts was on her side. The landscape was riddled with buildings that provided plenty of shade. Placing her back against a wall, she breathed for a moment, feeling sweat dripping down her back. She was trying hard not to get disheartened, but she had been searching for what felt like hours and had yet to find any water. Pushing out a breath with a huff she spoke to the image of Alex in her head once again, "Maybe you had a point that I should wear a watch Danvers. It wouldn't hurt since my phone decided to crap out on me." Pulling the shattered device from her pocket she gazed sadly at it again, part of her knowing even if it was working there wouldn't be service anyways.

    "Alright, enough rest. Let's get to work, babe." So far the image of Alex she had created hadn't talked back, and Maggie knew it wasn't the sanest thing to do. Yet that didn't stop her. If anything, she felt by doing this she was staying grounded, reminding her why she was still fighting. And right now she needed to find water and hopefully food. So she set out again, cringing at the sun and wishing for once things could be easy.

    She wasn't sure how long she roamed, parts of the land required climbing over and under and even around massive chunks of building. Maggie wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it when the sun started to set. It couldn't have been up for more than 5 hours, which meant the days on this planet where shorter.

    "Dammit Danvers, I wish I had you and your brain here. Hell even Schott would do, I just can't handle this survivalist crap. Give me a homicide any day, I'd even take a shoot out. At least then I know what I'm doing." She said as she collapsed against a wall, her breathing ragged.

    The need to find water was primary in Maggie's mind, but unfortunately her body had other ideas, her mind starting to drift off to sleep without her permission. It was then in the quiet moment before sleep when she heard it, a soft but steady trickle noise. Jerking fully awake she sat up, eyes searching as her mind tried to discern if that had been real. Finding nothing she closed her eyes, quieting her breathing and thoughts and.... _there_. Body already in motion before her eyes even fully opened, she was up, moving in the general direction she had heard the noise.

    Thankfully, the noise was growing stronger, meaning either it was real or the delusion in her mind was a strong one. Hopefully it was the first. Suddenly, she reached a large slab of rock, the noise coming from behind it. "Shit." She muttered as she looked for a solution. It was far to heavy to move alone, and it looked pretty settled in its home. Searching the ground she shuffled away rubble, finally finding a large piece of rebar. Using it and her feet she dug the dirt out from under the rock's lower side. "Ok....ok you got this Sawyer." She whispered to herself, jamming the rebar deep under the opposite side of the rock. She applied her whole weight, grunting in effort as she shoved. She pushed, so hard her arms started shaking and straining until she released with a huff.  Falling to her knees, she rested her head against her hands, still holding the bar she panted.

    She felt despair creeping into her thoughts, her hands and arms trembling and a burning in her throat of tears held back. "I.....I don't think I can...." The whisper was broken, full of shame and tinged with fear. This wasn't the first time Maggie had been in a strange land, alone and unsure.it wasn't even the first time she was away from home. It was however, the first time she truly felt the pain of it, the loss of Alex like a bullet to the chest. The pain sharp and constant, the fear it left her with almost as jarring. She was dangerously close to giving up when another thought of Alex came to her mind. She could almost hear her, feel her arm around her shoulders. " _Come on Mags, you aren't gonna give up are you? You didn't let me give up in that tank, I'm not going to let you give up now."_

"Careful there, I think Little Danvers is rubbing off on you." Maggie let out a weak chuckle, rubbing her eyes and standing. "But I can't really let you down can I Danvers, I have to do my part to get back to you." Flexing her hands she gred the rebar again, breathing in deeply and pushed, a cry clawing its way up and out her throat. She felt movement, a split second before the ground crumbled, the entire slab crashing back with a thunderous boom exposing the room behind it.

    Panting, arms quivering and right hand still clutching the rebar, Maggie entered the room, eyes wide. It was an oasis, green ivy style plants climbing the walls and framing the large pool of water in the middle of the room. The purple moonlight filtering through the cracks illuminated the steady stream of water pouring from some unknown source. Stumbling forward, she fell to her knees, hands already scooping water into her mouth as fast as she could.

    She had to stop herself from drinking too much, knowing it would just make her sick. Splashing her face and dumping water over her head she finally rolled over and collapsed on her back. A breathy giggle started in her chest, quickly growing into a full blown laugh that continued until Maggie was gasping for air. "You see that Danvers? Your sister isn't the only Super in the family." Thirst quenched, Maggie allowed her eyes to close, relaxing slightly since her arrival on this strange planet.

    Of course it couldn't last. Things could never be that easy, she thought, as a clatter of stones was heard. Jerking up Maggie looked around panicked, her hand still gripping the metal bar but at this point she was too tired to even hold it up. "Who's there?!" She called out, flinching at the tremble in her voice. Shadows detached themselves from the wall, humanoid shaped and growing closer. Lurching to her feet the detective wildly swung her makeshift weapon, the shadows easily dodging.

    "Stay back!" She cried, swinging again and over balancing herself, stumbling forward a few steps and running into one of the figures. She felt the rebar pulled from her grip, a hand on her shoulder shoving her backwards. Her body decided then that it had had enough, falling,she hit the ground in a huff. They swarmed in then, what every these shadows where, her vision surrounded with them and quickly growing dark. Maggie squeezed her eyes shut feeling unconsciousness start to claim her, her mind cried out one last desperate thought of Alex, before fading to nothing.

 

**Alex**

    Alex awoke with a jerk, her heart racing as she sat up in a sudden movement. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but she knew it was important. Against her permission, her eyes strayed to the other side of her bed. Alex didn't remember falling asleep on her bed, Kara must have moved her once she passed out. The last time she had felt this helpless and lost was during the Daxamite invasion.

    A stab of anger shot through Alex. There had been barely any time for her and Maggie, let alone the last time she had sister time with Kara. If it hadn't been for Rhea and her stupid portal that she tricked Lena into-. Alex's mind skidded to a halt, remembering suddenly the tragic part the young Luthor had played in the invasion. Lena had played her part, tricked as she was by Rhea to build the portal, the portal that she might still have access to. Quickly standing, Alex yanked on the pants she had discarded on the floor the night before. Yanking off her top and pulling on a fresh one she called out, "Kara!"

    It didn't take long, the telltale thump of her younger sisters boots landing on her hardwood floor. "Alex? What's wrong?" Kara's concern was evident, she hadn't heard this much emotion in Alex's voice in the week since Maggie was taken. "Is everything ok?" She asked, crossing the floor in brisk steps, appearing in front of the shorter woman with her Kara Crinkle firmly in place.

    Alex met Kara's eyes, her own alight and her cheeks colored in her excitement. "I've had an idea, a way we might be able to find Maggie but I need to go see Lena."

    Kara blinked, waiting just a beat in surprise, "Lena? But how can Lena help?"

    "Don't you remember what she helped Rhea with during the invasion?"

    Kara cut her off, "Alex you know Lena was lied to, she would never help-"

    A quick wave of Alex's hand cut her sister off, "Yes, I know, that's not what I mean. I meant _what_ she helped her build." At the blank look from the alien, Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "The portal Kara, it was similar to the one we found that took you to Maaldoria. The same one we now have at a DEO blacksite. If I can convince Lena to help me fix that I bet we can find a way to tune into the frequency of the stone that took her."

    Kara was still confused, so Alex turned away and searched the bedside table. “Dammit where's my phone?” Crouching down Alex searched the floor and under the bed. Letting out a huff she stood and simply thrust her hand into the younger sister's face. "Just give me your phone then, I'll just call her myself." When the crinkle remained, this time from confusion, Alex waved her fingers expectantly until Kara pulled her phone from a hidden pocket and placed it in her hand.

    The phone rang once, twice, then was picked up with a chipper, "Kara! Hello, did we have a lunch date I missed?"

    Alex rolled her eyes, cutting with a short tone. "This isn't Kara, it's Alex."

    Lena's voice turned to business, though now that Alex had heard it, she caught the hint of warmth that remained. "Agent Danvers! I'm happy to hear from you, what can I help you with?"

    "I think I found something I need your help with, but we need to go to my office. Meet me at this address." She rattled off the DEO address quickly, figuring with an explanation and her clearance level J'onn would hopefully let her in. "This is important, how quickly can you get there?"

    "I'll be there in 5 minutes. And Agent Danvers?" Alex paused, unsure of where this was going. "I'm....Thank you for trusting me to help you." And with a click, Lena hung up.

    Alex lingered for a moment longer, slowly lowering the phone from her ear, not entirely sure of what that meant. Kara's voice reached her, "Alex? Shouldn't you get moving? You need to go meet Lena."

    Blinking a few times Alex looked Kara in the eyes and a small but true smile crossed her face, "Yeah, Let's go bring Maggie home."

 

 

**Four Months Later**

    Lena looked up from the tablet, across the room to where Winn had fallen asleep with his head on the desk. A smile quirked her lip as she crossed the room, her heels clicking on the floor, and held out the tablet for inspection. "Look at this, Alex."

    Alex grabbed the tablet, studying the numbers and equations that flashed across it. "Oh I see. You used the recurrence of the stones vibrations to get a rhythm. Do you think we can key the portal into it though?"

    "It would take a little recalibrating of the controls though, but I don't see why not." Lena couldn't help the half smile that she gave Alex. "This feels...I don't want to say hopeful but..."

    "No, no, I agree, something about this is different. At this point we've tried everything else, haven't we?" Alex couldn't stop the desperation from creeping into her. She hadn't expected to go this long without finding a way to save Maggie. When Lena had first some to the DEO they had been so sure the portal would we simple to connect. The portal wasn't the problem unfortunately, as they got it up and working rather quickly. The issue then had been they had no way of finding where the rock had taken Maggie.

    Placing a hand on the resident computer geeks shoulder, Alex shook him awake. "Enough rest, this is it Schott. Moment of truth!" After four months of searching and studying they had finally gotten something they might be able to use to save Maggie. Handing the tablet to Winn, Alex finished explaining. "I need you to help calibrate the controls so we can enter a frequency rather than coordinates."

    The tablet was taken, a frown quickly growing as Winn pushed back from the desk. "This....this will take time."

    "Whatever it takes, I won't stop now. Let me know what I can do." Alex was dismissed with a wave as Winn scurries off to work.

    "I'd better go help him." Lena's eyes flashed an apology at Alex as she hurried off, calling to the DEO Agent to wait up.

    Sighing, Alex turned and walked over to where Kara was waiting on the other side of the room.  Falling into the seat next to her, the older Danvers sister folder herself in half, her head held in her hands.  The chair next to her moved, arms wrapping around her shoulders and a cheek resting against her head. "We'll get her back Alex, I promise." Kara's voice was quiet.

    "We've worked so hard, what if this doesn't work? What do we do then?" Alex tried to fight her despair, but it was so strong and she was so tired. Lena and Winn were amazing, they had joined Alex and worked almost nonstop for so long. But what if it wasn’t enough?

    "Then we keep trying. We will not give up on her Alex, I swear." Kara's voice was so sure, her never ending hope shining in her eyes leaving no room for questions. "Now then, let's get to work."

 

          *                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

 

    "Ok, that's all I've got. " Winn lifted the magnifying glasses up on top of his head as Lena crossed the room to inspect the work.

    "Will it work though?" Alex was anxious, her attitude rubbing off on the others now they had finally reached this point. Kara, in full Supergirl outfit and attitude, crossed the room and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

    Lena straightened, grabbing the tablet and retreating back to stand next to Alex. "It looks sound Alex, we've come to far to not at least try." The CEO's face brightened a little as she smiled to the form behind Alex. "Besides with Supergirl here, what could go wrong?"

    Alex faced forward, making a mental note to talk to her sister about the youngest Luthor's feelings when she had a chance. Now wasn't the time however, as Winn came running to join the group, standing on the other side of Kara.

    "Ok, moment of truth." Winn was nervously chewing the inside of his lip, looking at Alex for the official go ahead.

    "Before......Before we do this how will we find her? We have no idea what this place is, she might not even see or know it's us." Alex fretted, wringing her hands in a rare moment of allowing her emotions to display publicly.

    "Simple Agent Danvers." the deep voice rang through the room as J'onn and a fully armored team of DEO agents entered. "We'll go in and find her."

    "Sir, it could be dangerous, and we don't.....we don't even know if she's alive." She hated to admit it, but with all their hard work finally come to a head, it was an unavoidable thought.

    A firm hand placed on her shoulder silenced the argument, as a spare tactical vest and gun were held out to her. Strapping the vest on snuggly, she checked her side arm before accepting the assault rifle. The team spread out, creating a semi circle with Alex, J'onn and Supergirl a step ahead of the rest. Winn and Lena has been pushed nearly all the way to the rear of the room, their backs nearly pressed against the wall. Looking over her shoulder Alex took a deep breath and nodded to Winn to start up the portal, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this would work.

    Buttons where hit, machines were heard powering up and with a flash a rippling, deep blue, the portal tore open within the confines of the half circle. A rumble shot through the room, the portal shrinking and folding, threatening to close on itself. "Winn?!" Alex called out, concern in her voice as she glanced quickly back and saw the younger man typing in a frenzy.

    "Hang on! Hang on I got this. There's some kind of disturbance on the other side, a large influx of power-" He was cut off, a yelp escaping him a large crash and cloud of dust came from the other side of the portal. Sparks flew, various wires and connectors around the portal flared angry at the large inconsistent surge of power. "It can't hold up much longer! It wasn't built to withstand whatever is happening on the other side!" He was nearly shouting now, the noises not stopping from the other side.

    "Hold back Agents!" J'onn barked the order. "We can't proceed until we know it's safe." More sparks, a few explosions and shouts of concern had J'onn turn to Winn in frustration. "Agent Schott! We need to stop this!"

    "I'm trying! This isn't as easy at it looks!" The response was a snap, a split second before Winn realized who we was talking to. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

    "Just fix it Agent Schott!" J'onn's next comment was cut off by a panicked cry from Kara.

    "Alex! What are you doing?!" Everyone turned, frozen at the sight of Alex running towards the portal. About a foot away, she jumped. Time slowed for a moment as she flew towards it, arms crossed over her face to protect her. Time resumed meaning as she entered with a flash, another thunderous boom shook the room and more sparks flew.

    Kara tried to lunge after her sister,desperate to help when the room shook again and the opening in spaced collapsed. “Alex!?” Kara made once again to move towards the portal when a strong hand stopped her. “J’onn? Let me go!”  

    “Supergirl you need to stay back. We don’t know what would happen if you were in the portal’s space when it opens again. Agent Schott? Miss Luthor? Your job is to get that open and keep that portal open as long as possible. We just need to have faith in her now." J'onn's face was troubled, but his voice strong as he called out one last command. "All agents hold your position, we need to be ready if anything comes through that portal."

 

     *                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

    Alex burst out the other side of the portal with a cry, barely keeping her feet as she landed roughly. Squinting in the blinding white light, Alex held a hand up to protect her eyes and quickly scanned the terrain. A loud crash far too close for her liking caused her to drop her hand and quickly drawing her assault rifle into a ready position.

    She turned towards the sound, wishing she had more time to check the land but knowing she only had a moment. he did pause for a moment to memorize the location of the portal, though. Setting off, walking carefully and trying to make as little noise as possible, she followed the sound. The land was rough, decrepit buildings and slabs of stone slowing her down more then she would like. Suddenly, a large screech cut through the air, causing Alex to flinch and spin a quick 360 to check for enemies. The sound was still coming from ahead of her, so putting a burst of speed she scrambled over a small hill.

    Cresting the hill, Alex wasn't entirely sure what she had expected to see but a giant monster wasn't it. The thing was massive, its head similar to that of an ant, with glossy round eyes and large snapping mandibles. Six legs stretched out from its elongated body, in what was a sickening mixture of spider and ant. It had what appeared to be dry scaly skin that was a deep plum color. It screeched again in anger and that's when Alex noticed the person attacking it. The person was dressed in rags, an odd mask obscuring most of their face and a tattered cloak of some kind tied across its back. They were wielding a weapon, a crude spear that appeared to be formed from a piece of rebar and sharp metal.

    The person, Alex couldn't yet tell if it was a man or woman, darted around the monster, running in and out of its legs and stabbing it with the spear. The creatures hide was tough, seeming to repel the spear but the user seemed to know exactly what weak points to hit. As Alex watched they stabbed the point where leg met body, causing the thing to squeal in anger, rear back, and slash out.

    A muffled cry was heard, one of the legs catching the person in the chest and throwing them to the ground. Having seen enough, Alex lifted her gun once again and lined up a shot from her higher vantage point. Not knowing it weak points Alex aimed at the creatures almost neon green eyes and gave the trigger a half squeeze, letting loose a quick shot of 3 bullets. The cry it let out echoed in the land and Alex's mind as it stumbled around, gurgling and bellowing in blind anger.

    "Don't just lay there, move!" She shouted out, in full agent mode now. Aiming again for the head, Alex shot out the creatures others eyes, earning yet another shrill shout. Now blinded, the insectoid creature seemed to grow angrier as it started to click and move its head around. Odd, almost aqua colored ichor dripped on to the ground, its mandibles snapping as it seemed to be trying to find its prey.  Sliding down the hill, Alex flinched as rocks tumbled after her and caused the creature's head to snap around towards her. Quickly ducking behind a nearby rock, Alex peeked out the other side and saw to her relief that the person had moved.

    Grabbing a nearby rock Alex chucked it over the top of her shelter and as far away as she could. It clattered away, drawing the attention of the creature, as she had hoped it would, allowing herself to duck the opposite direction. She collided with another body suddenly, causing her to take a step back and raise her gun, only to find herself face to face with the attacker of the creature.

    "What are you still doing here! You should have run." As she spoke, Alex turned away, scanning for the monster and stopping the other person from studying her. The response came but it was in a language Alex had never heard before, rising a chuckle from her. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that. But I'm guessing you attacked this thing on purpose and want to kill it right?" They responded again, now that Alex was hearing her voice she could tell it was a woman.

    Waving her hand as the alien woman spoke she simply explained, "I don't understand you, but I'm looking for someone. I don't have time for this." She was feeling worry settle in her chest. She knew she had been here too long but she wouldn't leave without finding Maggie. A thought jumped into her mind and Alex suddenly realized the world around them had gone silent. Head snapping up once again she scanned, finding no sign of the creature.

    "Shit." She breathed out, turning to the person fully for the first time. "We need to get out of here, that thing could be coming back." Taking a gamble and grabbing the woman's elbow Alex started to run but stopped when the alien refused to move. "Come on! We need to get sa-"

    The whisper was so soft the redhead almost didn't catch it, but the wind had shifted and worked in her favor. Alex couldn't work out what she said but the reverence in the whisper stopped her. "Wh-What did you say?" She was shook, the emotions in that voice brought forth all her feelings of loss and longing to the surface.

    A hand reached up, grabbing the mask and pulling up slowly, pausing as it released from her jaw. The other woman's hand shook, remaining paused for a moment longer before she suddenly pulled the mask off with a quick swoop. Alex felt all the air leave her lungs, her eyes raking over the face like a drowning man sucking in water. The shorter woman was staring back in a similar fashion, her eyes taking in all details as the whisper came again, this time much easier to understand. "Al.....Alex?"

    "Maggie." The name was a gasp, ripped from Alex's chest and she threw herself into the arms of her lover, gripping her with all her strength.

    "Alex." Maggie's voice was a sob, tears wetting Alex's neck as she clung desperately to the DEO agent. "I thought.....I didn't think I'd-"

    The ground started to rumble, cutting the moment short as the purple insect burst forth from the ground less than 30 feet away from them. Maggie gripped her spear tightly as Alex raised her gun. "What's its weak point Maggie?" Alex didn't look at her, falling back into old habits as simply as breathing.

    "Under the jaw, if you can hit it there you'll take it down." Maggie's eyes were trained on the creature as she took a half step away from Alex. "I'll go distract it, you take it out." Before Alex could argue Maggie pulled on her mask and dodged to the right, waving her spear to draw the creatures attention.

    Alex hated this plan but realized she had no other option, watching in worry as she and Maggie separated once again. Ducking down she waiting for the right moment, hating to be useless as Maggie ran under and around the creature, jabbing at it. Suddenly the moment was at hand, a clear shot under the creature's legs while it slashed at her girlfriend. "We're going home, Mags." Alex whispered to herself, taking off running from her shelter.

    The monster was stomping around, still frantic from being blinded and distracted by the noise Maggie was making. Dodging, Alex leveled her gun, aiming and fully depressed the trigger, releasing a stream of bullets squarely into the creature's jaw. It screamed, wet with blood as its aqua ichor sprayed down on Alex. It's body started to fall, dead already and crumbling right on top of Maggie and Alex.

    "Look out!" Alex yelled, diving and grabbing Maggie round the middle as a leg flailed out and caught Alex's shoulder. Helping Maggie to her feet, Alex was about to speak when a voice rang out loudly.

    "Alex! Alex please hurry! We got the portal open but Winn and Lena don’t know how long they can keep it that way!" The voice rang through earpiece, static making the words hard to catch.

    "Kara?" She had forgotten, between finding Maggie and killing this thing, about the portal. Grabbing Maggie's hand, she gripped it tightly, begging with her love. "We need to go or we won't get back. Come on!"

    They took off running, panic quickening their step and driving them back the way Alex had come. Quickly enough, the portal came into view, but it looked even weaker than before, it's shape now more of a slowly collapsing oval with weak edges.  Maggie hesitated, remembering the pain of the portal before, but Alex quickly skidded to a stop and grabbed her face in both hands.

    "Look at me, Sawyer, just at me, ok?" A weak nod showed she was listening. "We are going home, you can do this ok? I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She pressed her lips fiercely against Maggie's before grabbing her hand and yanking them both through the portal.

    The trip back wasn't quite as easy as Alex's trip to the planet, the slowly deconstructing portal bucking and kicking, causing them to be tossed around. Finally, they were spit, almost literally, on the other side, back once again in their world. They both fell, Alex with her arms wrapped securely around Maggie, and skidded to a stop leaving a streak of aqua alien blood. The portal finally dissolved, more sparks flying as the machinery finally gave up its fight. Alex heard guns cocked, knew the guns would be trained on her and the woman in her arms. Quickly raising a hand, she spoke in a firm voice, "It's Agent Danvers, the situation is safe."

    J'onn's deep voice rumbled out, "Stand down Agents."

    Kara appeared at Alex's side, her voice colored with emotions as she moved to touch her sister's arm but stopped due to the ichor. "Alex are you ok? What happened? Who is this?"

    They had sat up now, the pair of women in the middle of the room, Alex's grin wide enough to see from all around the room as Maggie pulled her mask off slowly. Her voice trembled, tears of joy creating tracks down Alex and Maggie's cheeks and they started into one another's eyes. "You did it, you found me."

    Alex crushed her lips desperately to Maggie's heedless of the other people in the room and the blood that covered her, as she reveled in the feeling of Maggie in her arms once again. Finally pulling back, she rested her forehead against Maggie's and chuckled, breathless and delirious with happiness. "Of course, nothing could stop me."

    They stayed that way, foreheads pressed together, sharing air and love until finally J'onn's voice of reason spoke once again. "As touching as this moment is, I think we need to get you both to medical."

*                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

 

**Maggie**

    Maggie returned to consciousness slowly, her eyes flickering open and blinking a few times, adjusting to the artificial light in the room. Her entire body ached, not a blaring alarm of pain but a gentle constant throb, all except for the right arm. Turning her head gently Maggie say the top of Alex’s head laying next to her arm their fingers intertwined. Alex looked exhausted, the circles under her eyes seemed permanent and from the collar of her sweatshirt a white bandaged peeked out.

    “Hey you are awake.” The voice came from the blonde superhero standing in the doorway.

    Grinning at her friend, Maggie took a moment to gather herself before responding. “Kara, hey.”Maggie voice was rough from disuse, kept quiet as to not wake Alex. “I sure missed you Little Danvers.” This time she couldn’t stop the tears that escaped, her heart bursting with love at the sight of the Kryptonian.

    Kara crossed quickly, grabbing Maggie’s free hand with her own and giving her own happy smile. “Maggie I’m so glad you are safe. We were so worried.” Kara’s own eyes shone with emotion as she glanced at her sister sleeping on the other side.

    “How long have I been out?” Maggie allowed her own gaze to linger on her lover, memorizing her features.

    “About 36 hours, you were malnourished and had severe sun stroke and heat exhaustion. Alex hasn’t left your side since you both came out of that portal. J’onn practically had to drag her away to get her injury treated and wash off that demon incor.” Kara’s grip on Maggie’s hand was sure, her thumb stroking across the back of her knuckles in a soothing manner.

    Taking a deep breath to build her courage she asked the next question that was burning in her mind, “And um…how long...have I been gone?”

    Kara’s mood turned somber, Maggie catching a flash of sadness through the cobalt eyes. “About four and a half months. We never stopped looking for you Maggie, none of us. Alex, Lena and Winn worked nearly non stop to find where that thing had taken you.”

    “Wait, did you say Lena?” Maggie was a little surprised by that. Alex and Kara she could see, even Winn and J’onn but Lena? She wasn’t sure the good Luthor knew her beyond being Alex’s girlfriend.

    Kara smiled again, a smile that in Maggie’s opinion went a little beyond friendship, and nodded, “Lena yeah, she actually approached Alex on her own and offered to help.” Kara stopped, tilting her head to the side and listening. Giving Maggie’s hand one last squeeze she released it and stood. “I’ve got to go, but you should wake Alex, she will want to know you are up.” Kara leaned down before she could think any better and kissed Maggie’s forehead. “Welcome back, and don’t you dare leave again you hear? I’ll check in on you in a bit.”

With a flash Supergirl was gone, off to save yet more people, but Maggie’s hero still slept next to her side. Turning back, Maggie used her spare hand to gently stroke the red hair, a gentle smile returning to her face as the DEO agent started to wake. The patented Danver crinkle appeared before she fully opened her eyes, immediately raised them to check on Maggie, only to end up meeting hers.

    A breath, the pause stretching almost too long before Maggie broke the moment with a smile. “Hey you.” She whispered, raising a hand to gently cup Alex’s cheek.

    The smile that Alex gave Maggie could have lit a city, a few tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she whispered back “Hey you.”

A small laugh came from Maggie as she asked “Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to come over there?”

Alex didn’t need to be asked twice as she surged forward, her mouth capturing Maggie’s with a gentle intensity that stole her breath away. Alex’s hands rose to capture Maggie’s head, Maggie raised up a little as she grabbed the other woman’s waist and pulled her closer. Thoughts of finding a more personal room was crossing Maggie’s mind when she felt the tears streaming down Alex’s face.

“Babe what is it?” Maggie pulled back quickly, checking to make sure she hadn’t causing any pain for her. Alex just shook her head and dropped her chin to her chest to hide the tears. Scooting over Maggie gentle pulled, guiding her to lay down, and after only the briefest hesitation Alex complied. Gathering Alex in her arms, Maggie pressed a hard kiss to her forehead before Alex pressed her face into the hollow of the shorter woman’s neck.

The tears were still flowing, Alex’s breath hitching and she tried to form words. “I-I just worried that I’d never-never see you again. And I was s-s-so scared that if I didn’t look you’d think I’d abandoned you. Or what if I found you and you had-had-”

    Maggie interrupted, “Alex, hey babygirl look at me.” The teary face raised, her chest still catching as she tried to draw a full breath. “I’m here ok? You found me and I’m here and that’s thanks to you.” She pulled her close again, then in an attempt to lighten the mood said, “And apparently I need to thank Lena and Winn.”

    A watery chuckle was her reward as her snuggle companion replied, “Lena was actually amazing, I’m not sure we could have done it without her.”

    Maggie hummed, feeling exhaustion pulling at her again now she felt comfortable and safe. Closing her eyes she sighed contently before commenting sleepily, “If she was so willing to help she approached you I can see why Kara likes her. You get pretty scary when you get upset.”

    Alex scoffed indignantly, “I do not! But yes, she is nothing like I thought she would be. Her and Kara are good friends, I’m glad because I think Lena needs that.”

    “Babe,” Maggie interrupted herself with a yawn. “I think there might be something a little more than friendship like there.”

    “You are delusional Sawyer, go to sleep before you make any more wild accusations.” Her words were softened by the kiss she placed on Maggie’s neck.

    Fading quickly Maggie felt a half smile cross her face and she snuggled into the warmth of her girlfriend and softly mumbled, “Was right about you wasn’t I?” before her exhaustion won and she was lulled to sleep by Alex’s steady heartbeat.

 

*                                                                                        *                                                                                   *

**Alex**

    Alex balanced the drinks on her good arm, nudging the sliding door open with her foot as she entered the room. A grin lit her face as she was greeted with her girlfriends gorgeous brown eyes. “Hey you are up, how long have you been awake? I just had Kara grab us some food from that place uptown you love. I figured your first real meal back should be something good” Placing the food bag and drinks on a rolling table Alex pulled it over as she sat at the bedside.  

    “You didn’t!” Maggie sat up, grabbing the tray eagerly, pulling it closer and started unloading the containers. Inhaling the scent she sighed in bliss, “Remind me to buy Little Danvers about 3 dozen donuts for this.” Digging in she couldn’t stop the moan of delight that escaped her.

    “Woah there Mags.” Alex laughed, “If you are that eager for food I can’t wait until we get home.” She winked, her boldness bringing color to Maggie’s cheeks.

    Quickly swallowing her food, Maggie met Alex’s eyes and gave her a wicked grin. “Neither can I Danvers, neither can I.” Alex’s face flooded with color as she choked and started to cough, quickling grabbing her cup to take a drink.  Giving her girlfriend a break Maggie stretched, “Speaking of, when can I get out of here? I’ve been in this bed for days.”

    Finally composed, Alex shifted to business mode. “We need to make sure there were no long term effects from that planet, I know though, I want to get you home just as badly as you want to be there.”

    Maggie accepted the answer, though she didn’t look overly pleased. “Speaking of that planet, where’s the armor I was wearing when you came?”

    Alex perked up at that, “Winn cleaned up for you and was scanning it. Don’t worry, I made sure he wouldn’t damage it.” Alex quickly comforted her, seeing the flash of concern across Maggie’s face. After a moment’s hesitation she asked “Where did you get that armor?”  They hadn’t talked about Maggie’s time there, not in detail yet, Alex had wanted to make sure she was healthy first.

    “I..I actually made it.” Maggie averted her eyes, an internal struggle seeming to happen as she decided if she was ready to talk about her time yet.

    Feeling foolish Alex quickly back peddled, “It’s ok Mags, you don’t have to tell me anything if you aren’t ready. Or ever it’s up to you, but if you ever want to talk I’m here.” She was saved from more rambling by a Maggie’s hand covering hers.

    Taking a deep breath, the detective turned to gaze into Alex’s eyes, the love and trust there taking away Alex’s breath. “When I first landed….I didn’t really know what was going on, it was dark but there were three moons in the sky so I knew it wasn’t anywhere on earth. At first I just wondered, but when the sun came up I knew I would be in trouble. It was so hot it burned you if you were exposed for more than 10 minutes.

    It was hard to keep track of time, the sun wasn’t up for long but I’m not sure how long the days were. I don’t know how much longer I would have lasted if I hadn’t found water, in fact I was close to giving up when I thought of you.”

    “Me?” Alex’s brow furrowed, not entirely sure of what Maggie meant.

    “Yeah, you basically told me if I quit you’d kick my ass, so I couldn’t really argue with that.” Maggie laughed, grabbing Alex’s hand she lifted it to her lips and kissed it gently. “But I mean it, you kept me going while I was there.” Pressing the hand to her cheek for a moment, Maggie released it and kept talking.

    “Once I found the water I didn’t have to figure out what to do for long. As you can imagine water isn’t exactly plentiful there. I happened to stumble upon the same water the native people used there. I’m lucky they were friendly or I’m not entirely sure what would have become of me.”

    “Wait there were people living there?!” Alex interrupted, the scientific fire lighting in her eyes.

    Nodding Maggie confirmed, love swelling at her nerd girlfriend. “Yes, they live underground. They only come near the surface at night and to hunt. That creature you saw me attacking was what I killed to make my armor. Anyways the people living there took me in, it was a bit awkward at first because the didn’t know English. Luckily I’m a fairly quick study, and when you are surrounded by a language 24/7 you pick it up rather quickly.”

“Maggie that….that’s amazing.” Alex shook her head, awe and pride filling her face. “I’m not sure I could have done something like that.”

Nodding Maggie grinned, “Yeah, your social skills suck Danvers. You would have demanded they all learn english and been thrown out of the city within 2 hours of getting there.”

“I would not!” Alex snapped, earning a laugh from Maggie. “Oh that’s it Sawyer!” Alex pulled the tray away with a jerk, pulling the food from Maggie’s reach.

“No fair! You can’t take the food, and you can’t eat my tiramisu!” Maggie’s eyes widened in horror as Alex opened the container and took a big bite. “That’s a low blow Danvers!”

Alex grinned and leaned smugly over the bed, a spot of whipped cream stuck to the side of her mouth. “And what are you going to do to stop me?” She was startled when Maggie kissed her, her tongue darting out to gently licking the cream off.

Sputtering Alex, turned a dark crimson as Maggie fell back against her pillow laughing. “Don’t test me Danvers, you aren’t the only one who can fight dirty.” Alex tried to defend herself, only to have it cut off as Maggie slowly licked her own lips while meeting her eye. Seeing the blush return Maggie laughed again, her chest filling once again with happiness.

 

**One Week Later**

“Hey no fair!” Winn yelled from his spot on the floor, “You can’t pick couples teams! You all know one another too well.”

    “Fine then Winn you pick teams.” Kara snickered, giving pity to Winn’s bruised ego. It was their first game night in months, and the first gathering of the Super Friends since Maggie’s return. Maggie and Alex had teamed up against Kara and Lena and as a result Winn and James had been left in the dust.

    “How about…..Kara you and I will be a team, Alex and Jame will be a team and….Lena and Maggie.”    

    Lena cast a slightly worried glance at Maggie, only to be met with a grin. “Bad choice Schott, Lena’s brains and my tactical knowledge? Get ready to lose yet again. You ready to make a grown man cry Lena?”

    A wicked gleam entered Lena’s eye as she smiled a cool smile, “Why Maggie, how did you know I woke up this morning hoping I could do exactly that?”

    The laugh that came from Maggie scared everyone as she picked up the dice and gave it a rattle. “Get ready, we take no prisoners!” And so the evening went, Maggie and Lena did indeed win, prompting a pout from both Danver’s sisters and apologies from Lena and Maggie. By the end of the night Maggie was leaning against Alex, her eyes scanning the room full of her friends.

    “What are you thinking about?” Alex asked softly, wrapping her arm around Maggie and holding her close.

    “I just wasn’t sure I’d ever see this again, when I was there. I thought about everyone so much, and now that I’m here…” she trailed off.

    Alex allowed a moment to pass before she inquired, “Now that you are here what?”

    Maggie tipped her head back, Alex’s lips finding hers without her asking, the kiss lingering long enough Winn made a noise of protest. Breaking apart and laughing Maggie turned back before finally answering. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for reading this! I'm probably going to write a follow up fic about Maggie's time on the other planet if anyone is interested.
> 
> And so many thanks to my friends and artist JustDrifting. They were all so amazing and encouraging, I’m not sure if this would have happen if it wasn’t for them. You guys are all amazing


End file.
